


True Crime

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair have to find Barker and his crew after the bomb ordeal.  Sequel to A Ticking Clock.   Jim and Blair are on a mission to find these men.Sentinel BingoPrompt: True CrimeMy full card bingo.





	True Crime

True Crime  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair have to find Barker and his crew after the bomb ordeal. Sequel to A Ticking Clock. Jim and Blair are on a mission to find these men.   
Prompt: True Crime  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: True Crime   
Warnings: Language, sequel to A Ticking Clock  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 567  
Beta: Bluewolf  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

 

Jim and Blair hadn’t slept in some time, but they knew they had to find Barker and his crew. When the bomb squad had disarmed the bomb, they said it would have blown up two buildings. There was no way that Jim and Blair could have survived that explosion. 

Jim, Blair, Simon, Joel, Henri, Rafe and Megan had all taken off to where Barker hung out. Barker never expected Jim to live, so they weren’t even being careful about where they were and who saw them. 

The team walked into the bar and there sat Barker, Miller, Stanford and Kline. They were shocked when Jim and Blair showed up. They figured that the bomb had exploded and that was that. What idiots. They never checked and they weren’t watching as they had told Jim and Blair they were going to do. 

They were all arrested and charged with attempted murder of a police officer and terrorism, which would give them life in prison. Jim and Blair wouldn’t have to worry about them ever again.

They went to the station and filled out all the reports that were needed and put them on Simon’s desk. 

Simon told Jim and Blair to head back to the loft and get some much needed sleep. Who were they to argue? 

During the drive home Blair was yawning like crazy. “I’m tired too, Chief.”

“Do you believe how easy this went?” 

“Well, we were dealing with idiots. They thought we were dead. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Henri said he has two witnesses that placed Barker’s brother at the scene of the crime we caught him for. So it seems his sweet innocent brother wasn’t so innocent after all. Not that it really makes a difference now that he’s dead, but I felt a little guilty about it.”

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, Jim?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, Barker kept saying what a good guy his brother was but yet, he wasn’t either. They were both bad apples. You can rest easier knowing they’re both off the street.”

“I haven’t had a chance to tell you what a good job you did with getting me loose at the loft, Blair. We were really lucky that bomb didn’t go off. And then your idea to place it down on the ground was perfect. The bomb squad said we did good. Thank you for saving my life.”

Blair was thrilled that Jim opened up enough to tell him this. “And thank you for saving mine. You mentioned we were a good team. You weren’t kidding one bit.”

“Simon said we have two days off. I plan on sleeping most of the time. Not all of the time because I want you big time.”

Blair smiled at Jim. “I say we just play it by ear. I’m taking my sweet time and getting plenty of rest. Put your lights and siren on and we’ll get home sooner.”

“You got it, Chief. I love you.”

“And I love you.”

The end


End file.
